Love in a Spring Day
by enma-chan
Summary: Musim semi.. Membuatku teringat kejadian tahun lalu. Di tengah bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Saat itu aku masih berpikir, 'Apa perasaan ini harus selamanya kusimpan dalam hati'Kakashi x Kurenai fic request


Love in a Spring Day

Musim semi.. Membuatku teringat kejadian tahun lalu. Di tengah bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Saat itu aku masih berpikir, 'Apa perasaan ini harus selamanya kusimpan dalam hati?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seperti biasa, setiap hari pertama musim semi aku selalu duduk di kursi taman sambil melihat anak-anak kecil yang bermain. Mereka terlihat sangat ceria, tersimpul senyum manis di muka mereka. Jadi iri mengingat suasana hatiku yang sedang bingung. Yah, mengenai seseorang yang kusukai diam-diam..

"Kurenai.."

Suara itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku mengenal suara itu. Suara yang ingin selalu kudengar.

"Ka.. Kakashi? Kupikir kau ada latihan dengan muridmu,"

"Telat sedikit boleh, kan?"

"Dasar.. Kau biarkan mereka menunggu berapa lama?"

"Janjiannya sih jam 8,"

"Ya ampun.. Ini sudah jam 10, Kakashi. Kalau mere.."

"Kurenai, kau ada waktu malam ini?"

Tak kusangka ia memotong kata-kataku. Tapi jantungku berdebar kencang mendengarnya. Kulihat wajahnya merona dan aku merasa warna wajahku juga seperti itu..

"Tidak. Ada apa Kakashi? Wajahmu.."

"Ah, ti.. tidak. Pokoknya aku tunggu disini jam 9 malam. Bisa?"

"Baiklah.. tapi kau jangan telat!"

"Kali ini nggak, kok. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!"

Dia pun pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri. Tapi ia tidak meninggalkanku begitu saja. Ia telah meletakkan setangkai bunga yang indah di dalam hatiku..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malamnya aku pun ke taman untuk memenuhi janjiku. Memang aku sengaja datang sesudah jam 9 karena Kakashi selalu datang lama.

"Kenapa kau terlambat, Kurenai? Tak biasanya,"

"A.. Aku kira kau akan datang terlambat. Maafkan aku.."

"Tak apa-apa. Ternyata gak enak juga ya nungguin orang yang telat datengnya,"

Dibalik maskernya aku merasakan bahwa ia tersenyum padaku. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna biru dengan inisial 'K' di kiri atas dan mengikatkannya ke mataku hingga aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia pun memegang tanganku dan menuntunku ke sebuah tempat..

"Kau bisa membuka sapu tangan itu sekarang.."

Aku pun menurutinya, kubuka sapu tangan itu perlahan-lahan.

"Kau suka?"

Mataku terbelak melihatnya. Aku tak pernah melihat taman seindah ini sebelumnya. Aneka ragam bunga bermekaran, pohon bunga sakura berdiri tegak dengan daun pink-nya, bintang-bintang bertaburan dan taman ini disinari oleh bulan purnama yang indah.

"A.. Aku sangat menyukainya, Kakashi. Ini indah sekali.."

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Cahaya yang menembus kegelapan di tengah taman. Sangat menarik. Tiba-tiba Kakashi menarik tanganku, mungkin dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Dan membawaku ke tempat cahaya itu.

"Kau menyukainya, Kurenai?"

Aku melihat sebuah lilin yang besar dengan hiasan hati yang mungil

"Kakashi, ini sangat romantis. Terima kasih banyak.."

Dia pun memelukku dengan sangat erat. Ia membuka maskernya dan menciumku perlahan. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Wajahku pun memerah. Tak kusangka sikap Kakashi yang kelihatan biasa saja padaku ternyata dia juga.. mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku.

"Kurenai, kau tahu apa arti hari pertama musim semi?"

"Tidak.. hm, apa itu?"

"Itu adalah hari di mana ada seorang wanita yang menarik hatiku.."

"Boleh kutahu siapa dia?"

"Tentu saja kau, Kurenai.."

Ia pun mengeluarkan kotak kaca dari kantung celananya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Saat itu, kau duduk di taman yang penuh dengan pohon sakura. Dan saat itu juga, aku.."

"Sudah, Kakashi. Aku juga.. Saat melihatmu berdiri di taman, aku.."

"Kurenai, aishiteru.."

Hatiku berdebar kencang. Kuambil kotak itu perlahan dari tangan Kakashi dan memeluknya.

"Aishiteru, Kakashi.."

Owari..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bwah, kedua kalinya bikin fanfic serius (yang pertama jelek, sih.. :p) smoga yang ini ada perkembangan :)

Fanfic ini request dari mbak sasa a.k.a sabrina (yang stelah diselidiki ternyata temen 1 skul) yang lagi demen KakashixKurenai puas sama ni fic (puas.. puas.. tak sobek-sobek!)

Ok,, sperti biasanya.. Review pliss :D


End file.
